Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a flexible material and a method of driving the same.
Discussion of the Background
Demand for small and light flat-panel display device has been increasing, as a flat-panel display device may be used in display devices such as, a TV, a PC, a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, and an MP3 player. A type of a flat-panel display device that meets user demands has been studied. A flexible display device may be bent or folded by users.
In some cases, a display panel of the flexible display device may be expanded by external force.
When the display panel is expanded, pixels of the display panel may also expand to distort the image displayed in the expanded area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person ordinary skill in the art.